Exceptional Lizzy
by tonyrod
Summary: This is my modern version of JA's masterpiece. Lizzy is a very accomplished and talented young Puerto Rican girl with a secret, while Darcy is a successful, handsome, wealthy tycoon. I changed some of their relations but the characters have basically the same personalities as in the book. I added a great brother for Lizzy and other nice relatives. It's a romantic comedy. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Meeting New Friends

It was a fine Saturday afternoon in mid September in Washington D.C. The streets of the nation's Capitol were overflowed with residents and visitors to the many attractions the area had to offer. Meanwhile, inside Tysons Galleria, an upscale mall located 15 miles west across the Potomac River in the neighboring state of Virginia, our heroine Lizzy was cheerfully strolling down the walkways enjoying the colorful displays of the many affluent stores.

She was wearing her favorite worn out sleeveless aquamarine summer jumpsuit, exposing her feminine, toned shoulders and arms. Her curly brown hair was disheveled; she had tried to tame it by tying it back with a ribbon, but it was an impossible mission. She had no makeup or jewelry and her rosy cheeks and pale shoulders were sun burned from her jog that morning. She possessed a youthful look and natural liveliness which gave her the appearance of a carefree teenager instead of a successful 21 year old college student.

She spotted her best friends Charlotte and Jane with a group of people she hadn't seen before. When she approached them, they stopped their conversation to wait for introductions. With her usual cheerfulness, Lizzy couldn't wait to show her friends her new purchase. She removed it from the bag and showed it to them exclaiming, "Jane, Charlotte, you will not believe what I found at J. Crew, an Iridescent Rose Top! Isn't it so very shiny? It fits me so perfectly, as if it was made to order for me! I can't wait to find an occasion to wear it!"

Charlotte smiled and Jane was amused with her friend's habitual candid remarks, sometimes it felt as if the smallest details were so special to her.

One of the ladies from the group, her name was Caroline Bingley, snickered softly and with an air of superiority commented, "while that looks fabulous, I doubt J. Crew custom makes its garments. For that you would have to go to a dressmaker. I can suggest one if you like, although that may be a little too expensive, and dare I say, too exclusive for you."

Charlotte immediately disliked this lady and she noticed that Lizzy was preparing a strong response. To avoid an unpleasant scene, she decided to interrupt. "Lizzy, allow me to introduce our new friends, this is Charles Bingley, his sister Caroline, his other sister Louisa and her husband James Hurst. The gentleman next to Charles is William Darcy. This is our good friend, Elizabeth Benes, Lizzy."

Lizzy bowed slightly and with a soft smile said, "a pleasure to meet you all."

Caroline snickered again and disdainfully replied, "the pleasure is all yours". Caroline's mocking tone was starting to sound insulting and sensing the tension in the moment, her brother Charles decided to intervene.

"Caroline, can you please behave? Lizzy, I am very happy to make your acquaintance, and that blouse you found seems to be very pretty indeed." While looking at Jane, he decided to make a bold move. "We are on our way to Danielle's Desserts here at the mall to enjoy some of their delicious cupcakes and I would love if you all can come with us, my treat."

Lizzy felt that Charles was making an effort to compensate for his sister's rudeness. She decided to hold her tongue and take the hint from her friend. Jane was so focused on Charles that she missed the interactions between the others, but she noted Lizzy's discomfort. She blushed a little while smiling and responded kindly, "Oh, Danielle's is Lizzy's favorite, especially the bread pudding with whip cream that is so delicious, Charlotte, Lizzy, what do you say, shall we go?"

Charlotte sensed Lizzy's strong feelings of dislike for Caroline and trying to avoid a potential conflict, quickly responded with, "you go ahead with our new friends, Lizzy and I will continue our shopping and we'll see you later." She held on to Lizzy's elbow and practically dragged her away from them, heading to a big department store. Charlotte tried to distract her friend but was unsuccessful.

Lizzy was still very upset. "Charlotte, why didn't you let me defend myself? Who is that horrible woman and how can she be so malicious toward someone she has never met in her life?"

"I'm sorry Lizzy, I know you well enough to know that you would have exploded and given her a piece of your mind. And I would have been very happy to oblige you because it would have been well deserved."

"Then why didn't you?"

"For Jane's sake." While they were talking, Caroline and Darcy entered the store. Charlotte saw them first and whispered to Lizzy, "here she is again, she just came into this store. Please don't do or say anything, I will explain later." She pushed Lizzy behind a rack of clothes. "Let's hide."

While they were hiding they overheard a conversation between the couple. Caroline was snickering again, "and what do you think of their friend Lizzy? Jane said she's from Puerto Rico and is living with them. Imagine that!"

Darcy replied in a monotone, "Perhaps she's their pet project, or their charity case. She seems to be an unsophisticated adolescent with no sense and not much maturity."

"I agree, and when she showed us that ordinary blouse, it seemed as if she had never shopped anywhere that fashionable before. Even in this mall, with Neiman Marcus and Nordstrom, J. Crew seemed to her like the most exclusive fashion dressmaker. Made to order for her, ha! That was pathetic! And her appearance, so shabby, what do you think of her?"

"She is not handsome enough or tolerable enough to tempt me to seek any further acquaintance with her."

Caroline smiled with satisfaction and said, "you are too cruel Will. Though if Charles continues with this new infatuation with her friend Jane, we may have to be in her company again."

Darcy forcefully responded, "then we can't allow that, can we? Jane is probably as immature as her. We may have to separate Charles from those people."

They continued talking and moved away and Lizzy was no longer able to hear what they were saying. She was on the verge of tears.

"Oh Charlotte, I have never experienced that much cruelty in my entire life. They assumed all that from just meeting me and from a simple remark I made. And that horrible man! To be so abusive and unkind, without knowing anything about me."

Charlotte knew that she needed to lift Lizzy's spirits and she said, "Lizzy, you are the total opposite of a charity case. We both know that you can buy anything you want from anywhere; you could even buy the whole store if you wanted! You shouldn't listen to them. Besides, there are many rich and famous people in New York and in DC who would die to have your cutting-edge sense of style! Can you imagine what Ms. Heart would say if she heard that woman?"

With this comment Charlotte was rewarded with a tiny smile from Lizzy.

"And you are not handsome or tolerable enough? What a joke! You are so gorgeous Lizzy! Just remember all the stares and all the flirtations you receive all the time, even when in company of the goddess Jane. That doesn't happen to any other lady that we know; never to me! Even when you try to hide your beauty and your assets, men are still attracted to you. He also said you have no sense! No maturity! What a load of crap! You are the flippin Valedictorian for your flippin graduating class at flippin Georgetown University for Pete's sake! And what about your volunteer work with One World Youth Project? Think about that. They are both prejudiced, ridiculous, pompous and snobby. I am so proud to be your friend because you have every right in the world to be like them, but you are not anything like those two."

Lizzy calmed down after listening to her friend, and her mood improved a little. "Thank you for your kind words Charlotte, but I may not be chosen Valedictorian, I still have to pass a few classes with high honors."

"Lizzy, we both know that's a given! Shall I mention your GPA, or all the societies you already belong to since last year? The Beta Gamma Sigma, the Alpha Sigma Nu, shall I continue?"

"Until it's official, I rather not let others know about this."

"Sorry Lizzy, we are so proud of you, this is the first thing we mention when talking about you. Please give us this satisfaction, even if you don't acknowledge it."

Lizzy was overwhelmed with Charlotte's support and decided to change the subject. "What did you mention about Jane? Is there some kind of attachment between Jane and Charles, after such a brief contact?"

"It seems that Jane had met Charles before, or at least they seemed to recognize one another, although they weren't on a name basis. When they met here in the mall, I went ahead and introduced myself and Jane. I wonder what those scoundrels might have said about me! But Charles appears to be smitten with Jane. Did you notice when he was talking to us, he was continually fixed on her?"

"I didn't notice." With a sad smile she added, "I was too distracted. But is he as nice as he seems to be? Are you sure he is not like his sister and friend?"

"Not likely, he's been very nice all the time. Didn't you notice how he defended you?"

"Yes, and I was grateful to him for his kind remarks. At least one person in his party seems to be good and kind. Although I don't know about the other couple, his other sister Louisa and her husband James I believe, right?"

"Yes, they may be nicer than the snobby couple."

With a mischievous smile Lizzy replied, "the pompous twins, William and Caroline, the WC; ha!"

Charlotte was proud to have helped Lizzy feel better. They continued shopping and browsing. After two more hours they were ready to leave. They went to look for Jane to go back to their apartment.

Jane was still with Charles and his friends. Lizzy had regained her normal good humor, but the moment she saw them, she cringed. Charlotte noticed this and whispered to her, "remember: the WC." This immediately brought a smile to her face and she was able to bear being in their presence again. When they saw the couple approaching, a silent tension was felt by all. Charles was the one to break it.

"Lizzy, I'm so glad to see you again, Jane told us you are a senior at Georgetown University. This is wonderful! Will and myself are Hoya alumni, so we have something in common. She told us you're majoring in Finance. What are your plans after graduation?"

Lizzy was grateful to Charles for his effort to compensate for his sister's incivility, but she was in no way appeased with the others. She looked at them, especially the hateful duo. Caroline was smiling. 'She's probably waiting for me to say something stupid.' William was another story, he was very serious, looking at Lizzy intently, as if he was studying her. 'He's looking for more defects and reasons to belittle me in his prejudiced snobbish little mind.'

Lizzy had very specific plans for her future, but at that moment she wasn't inclined to share them with those two. All she wanted was to get away from them. They made her feel so inferior. She had never felt that way before because she had never heard anyone say so many hostile and contemptuous things about her. She was angered and at the same time, she was very anxious.

In her tumultuous mind, all she could come up with was, "I don't have any idea what I will be doing after graduation. I'm not sophisticated or mature enough to make such a monumental decision on my own. Since I don't have any sense and I'm only a charity case, or maybe a pet project, I will probably need a lot of assistance!"

Jane interrupted her, "but Lizzy, what are you saying?, you do..."

"No Jane, I don't, and I would appreciate not discussing my future among strangers, can we please go now? Good bye." After saying this she turned around and walked fast to the mall exit. She was very flushed and was about to cry again, but she didn't want those brutes to see this weak side of her so she continued walking at a fast pace without looking back until she reached the car.

Meanwhile, back at the Mall, Charles was confused, Will was humiliated, and Caroline was smiling triumphantly. "So she is also a snoop."

At that comment, Charlotte couldn't stand it anymore. "A snoop you call her? So then I am also a snoop! And everyone in that store is a snoop because we could hear you both loud and clear! Were you trying to have a private conversation while uttering your biased and malicious opinions? No, please don't answer that. Are you both in the habit of making assumptions about people so soon after an acquaintance without knowing anything about them? And are you always so cruel and abusive?" Taking Jane by the elbow, a flushed Charlotte forced her to leave with her without saying goodbye to the rest of the people.

At first Charles was confused about the whole situation, but then, as the facts dawned on him he was extremely angered. "Caroline, Will, can you tell me what did you say about Lizzy?"

Caroline had an air of indifference, "we didn't say anything bad, we were only speculating about her, nothing malicious."

"Nothing malicious? Darcy, please be honest and tell me what you said about her?"

"Well, just like Caroline said, we were just expressing our opinions. We didn't have any facts, and besides, that wasn't meant for her ears."

"So is that how you excuse your arrogant behavior? You don't have to tell me what you said, because after hearing Lizzy and Charlotte, I can imagine the nature of your opinions! Charlotte is absolutely right, why would you even say anything without knowing the facts? And you scream it to the world! Is your ego so inflated that you think yourself so superior from everybody else? Do you feel you have the right to say anything you want and dammed be the world if they hear it and they don't like it?"

Darcy was now getting aggravated and responded, "Charles, now you are offending me!"

"So, I'm offending you? I tell you Will, I've know you for such a long time and you are my good friend, but sometimes I am ashamed of your haughtiness and your false sense of superiority. You and Caroline are so much alike; you both should stop this nonsense and get married. You would make the perfect couple, perfect in every way, sitting in your mighty throne and judging every little person around you!"

Caroline was smiling at this outburst from Charles, but Darcy was doubly mortified.

Before anyone could respond, this time it was Charles' turn to leave. "I will go talk to Jane and her friends. Hopefully I will be able to have a nice conversation with them without the two of you!"

After Charles left, Caroline smugly said, "Well, it seems that Charles has lost his mind again over another pretty girl. Now she will turn him against us, his own family and his best friend! I think we will have to stop him again from making a fool of himself before it's too late. And all because we made some innocent and honest remarks about her friend. She didn't have the right to be eavesdropping into our private conversation. She's so impertinent!"

Louisa was trying to be patient but she finally got fed up with her sister. "Caroline, I can't believe you! You didn't know anything about Lizzy and from the very first moment you saw her all that has come from your mouth has been your absurd disdain. Why? And you Will, I know that you are a good person, but today you sunk very low in my esteem. Would you please excuse us? We're going with Charles."

James nodded to his wife and they took off after Charles. They found him in the parking lot. He was very tall and his red hair was easy to spot. He was having an animated conversation while leaning next to the driver's side of a car.

It was a late model navy blue BMW convertible with the top down. The license plate read LIZZY21.

They came to the car and noticed that Lizzy was in the passenger seat quietly listening to Charles. She was smiling as if nothing had happened. Without waiting, Louisa came to her side and exclaimed, "Lizzy, we are so ashamed of my insensitive sister and our friend. I just gave them a tongue lashing! Please allow me to tell you that James and myself in no way agree with any malicious remarks voiced by those two. If you give us the opportunity, I would like for us to be friends and prove to you that we are not like them. Please say you will?"

Lizzy smiled at Louisa and responded, "I appreciate very much your kind words. Both of you have restored my faith in humanity. I already forgot everything and as I was telling Charles, I'm looking forward to our future friendship. Thank you! We have to get going now. Again, thank you and we will see each other soon. Goodbye."

Charles was satisfied with the outcome of his effort and was very gratified to see his sister standing up for herself. She was usually very subservient to Caroline's whims. Louisa remarked, "hopefully we will see our new friends again."

"I hope so too sister, Jane is the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen. She looks like an angel! And Lizzy seems to be a remarkable lady as well."

On the way back home, Charlotte explained to Jane everything that the duo had said. Jane was appalled. "I can't believe that there can be so much cruelty in people. Are you sure you heard them right? I don't know what to think. I'm so sorry Lizzy. My mind can't register that anyone could say anything less than admirable things about you. You are so beautiful, so smart, so mature, so fashionable! And you don't live with us, we live with you!"

"Thank you Jane, you don't have to feel sorry, it's all forgotten. I am so happy for you! I think Charles is a great guy, he's very nice and very handsome, and he seems to like you very much."

"I like him too. I met him recently but I was too timid to approach him and he also seemed shy. Today was the first time we were able to talk. By the way, thank you for the introduction Charlotte. You're bold. I still feel terrible for everything, but in a way I'm happy to finally have made his acquaintance."

Charlotte said, "we are both very happy for you Jane, but in the future, please keep us away from the WC."

"The WC?"

"Yes, William and Caroline, the Water Closet!" They all had a good laugh and by the time they arrived at the apartment they were very happy.

It was Jane's turn to cook and she decided to make one of Lizzy's favorite meals to cheer her up. When they arrived at the apartment, Lizzy went to her room claiming she had a slight headache and remained there the rest of the night. Jane was concerned, but Charlotte told her it was all right. She knew Lizzy needed time alone to unwind. She also knew Lizzy was going to call her dad and tell him everything that happened today. That was also something that Lizzy needed to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02 - Introductions

Puerto Rico has been a territory of the United States for more than a hundred years. This third largest island of the nation is located in the northeast corner of the Caribbean and the southeast tip of the Bermuda Triangle. The Caribbean Sea touches the south portion of the island and in the north the Atlantic Ocean commands its presence. It was in a small town on the north coast of this island, overlooking the mighty Atlantic, where our heroine lived most of her life.

William Darcy's assessment of Lizzy's status was way off when he called her a charity case and a pet project. Elizabeth Benes was in fact, born into a very rich family from Puerto Rico, where she had experienced a privileged and sheltered life in a very large estate. Since she was born, all her wishes and needs were satisfied either by her family, or by the loyal staff employed at the estate.

Mrs. Sylvia R. Benes, a lady originally from Massachusetts, doted on her daughter. She had big plans for her precious child. Since she was a little girl, Lizzy had private tutors for singing, playing piano and tennis. She enjoyed playing difficult pieces, although the duets with her mother gave her the most pleasure. She fought hard in the court against her older brother; he wouldn't give her an inch. She savored the very few occasions when she would win a set against him. Her father was her number one fan and she loved singing for him. She was very gifted, but she wasn't interested in any of those activities well enough to consider them as her true calling. She only performed in front of her relatives and closest friends within the confines of her estate.

Her mother was very proud of her and wanted Lizzy to display her talents to the world. She wanted to prepare her daughter for the role of a rich heiress. Eventually she would meet a wealthy gentleman that would place her in the position she deserved. But Lizzy would have none of that; she had other wishes for her future. She was a modern woman, and as such her main goal was to study, have a career, and eventually work with her brother or her father.

Mrs. Benes loved her sweet daughter so much that she would never force her to do anything against her will. So, as long as Lizzy indulged her and became very accomplished, her mother promised that she would never pressure her to do anything that would make her uncomfortable. Therefore, Lizzy's wonderful talents remained a hidden treasure all these years.

If her mother was nurturing, Lizzy's brother and father treated her as if she was a princess. There was nothing she wanted that they wouldn't give her or do for her. She could have very easily become a selfish, conceited, spoiled brat.

Fortunately, her parents also taught her the importance of humility and the evils of pride and vanity. Lizzy was very intelligent, perceptive, and a studier of character. She learned very early in life that people responded better and were more loyal if she treated them with honesty, respect, and genuine affection. It became a way of life for her. Her parents were very proud because more than her beauty, her intelligence, and all her talents combined, Lizzy's kindhearted personality was her greatest asset.

Lizzy loved her family very much but she felt like she was living inside a bubble. She wanted to experience life more fully like a regular person, have needs and fulfill them by herself. She wanted to encounter roadblocks and work hard to accomplish her goals, suffer disappointments and succeed thru personal triumphs.

From pre-k thru high school, she went to an exclusive private, English based school in her hometown of Dorado, The TASIS School. During her senior year, she asked her parents to allow her to go to a university away from home and to let her live as much a normal life as she possibly could. With her advanced English skills, proficient grades, near perfect undergraduate admission test scores, and unlimited financial status, she had many universities to choose from. After many negotiations, they agreed to allow her to go to Georgetown University in Washington, D.C., where she applied and was readily accepted.

Lizzy's father, Mr. Roberto Tomas Benes Senior, Señor Tomas, was a very wealthy and successful real estate developer and investor who owned a number of five-star hotels and large properties in Puerto Rico and in Florida. In addition, he owned a series of smaller bed and breakfasts lodgings that were situated in exotic locations between those two places, and other business ventures; all within his corporate umbrella, Benes Real Estate Corporation, BRECO.

He wanted his children to one day assume the responsibility for the management of his company; they were both very intelligent and capable. Lizzy was still in college and her brother was pursuing other interest at the moment. Both children were still relatively young. In the meantime, Mr. Benes was giving them time to complete their education, mature, and experience life outside the confines of the family.

Roberto Tomas Benes Junior (Robbie) was a 25 year old investment banker for a well-known Wall Street firm in New York City. He was completing his PhD in Statistics at NYU. His father was very proud of him, but they both knew that eventually Robbie would have to choose between his current occupation and returning home to take over the family business. Or step aside and allow his sister to take control.

Robbie had an occasional girlfriend, but he wasn't interested in a serious relationship at this stage of his life. He had Lizzy to accompany him at social events, so he was never lacking a partner and he was happy with that situation. Besides, with his busy full-time job, and his demanding PhD studies, he didn't have time for anything else.

Since Robbie also spoiled her to no end, Lizzy didn't want to live very close to him. The relative distance from Washington D.C. to New York City, about five hours by car, was ideal. The distance seemed smaller with Robbie's private airplane or an occasional charter, but he would use this means of transportation only in special occasions. Mr. Benes traveled frequently to visit his children and he would bring their mother during those trips.

When her parents had agreed to allow her to move to Georgetown, they insisted that they would choose her residence after her freshman year. She had been living at home all her life, with all the advantages of having a large staff cater to her every need. They wanted to give Lizzy all the comforts in the world in spite of her wishes to live a less opulent life.

Three years ago, she entered Georgetown University as a freshman. That was the first time she had been away from home by herself. When Lizzy arrived at her first year Residence Hall, she had insisted on going alone, she was lost and disoriented. But then she had the providential good fortune of meeting the roommate that the university matching system had selected for her. Charlotte instantly became her best friend and protector. On the first night in their tiny apartment at Village C West, Lizzy confided all her secrets and dreams to this virtual stranger. Charlotte, understanding Lizzy's frame of mind, decided to help her new friend adjust to her new life as much as she possibly could.

Charlotte Lucas, at 22, was barely a year older than Lizzy but very mature for her age. She was also pretty, not to the scale of Jane or Lizzy, but agreeable to the eye. She had her share of admirers but never took them seriously, dating occasionally, with no serious attachments. She was originally from Upstate New York. Her father, Mr. William Lucas, had been the mayor of Rochester when Charlotte was a young girl. He was retired and living with Charlotte's mom in a lake house in the Finger Lakes. Charlotte had been a girl of means. She thought she had everything, but after experiencing Lizzy's world, she understood the real meaning of never lacking anything.

When Robbie began visiting Lizzy, he met Charlotte and they immediately formed a very strong partnership based on their mutual desire to help Lizzy grow emotionally and succeed in all her goals. Lizzy's relatives were very grateful to Charlotte for the help she provided to Lizzy that first year in college.

Charlotte's first advise to Lizzy was to keep her status concealed from others because there were many people who would have been more than willing to use her just for her money and her connections. Robbie agreed with Charlotte and for the first time in her life, Lizzy began to feel like a normal person. She felt liberated! On her first visit to a fashion store in a mall, when she saw all the woman's clothes, she was overwhelmed with all the choices. She wanted to buy everything. Charlotte patiently advised her to be a lot less expressive and to limit her purchases in order to fit in better.

She adjusted well, but sometimes the old Lizzy would surface, as it did that fateful day at the Tyson's Galleria Mall. For Charlotte it was normal to hear Lizzy make comments like that; she really had most of her clothes made to order! Jane was also used to Lizzy's peculiar remarks, as if she was a little girl dreaming of being a princess. Of course, Jane didn't know Lizzy was quite a princess!

On the summer after her freshman year, Lizzy enjoyed a month long vacation with her mother throughout Europe. Mrs. Benes was an enthusiastic art lover and she took her daughter in an adventure of discovery to appreciate some of her favorite original paintings and sculptures. Mr. Benes took advantage of the opportunity, and with Robbie's help, purchased a building in Georgetown.

Longbourn Apartment Villas was an upscale apartment complex with a beautiful ten acre park in the back of the building, and a larger wooded field behind. Mr. Benes knew that Lizzy would be reluctant to accept this living condition. That was the reason why they had negotiated the housing situation before she had moved to Georgetown.

Her family expected a long-drawn battle because she had specifically asked them not to find a special place for her to live. The dreaded rebellion was immediately crushed by the sight of the winding footpaths surrounded by the abundant greenery, the small hills throughout the park, the promise of the many jogs surrounded by the luscious forest, and most notably: the idea of being able to witness the changing of the seasons from her comfortable balcony. It was a case of love at first sight. Lizzy was a nature lover and this place was a paradise to her.

Lizzy didn't want to live by herself and together with Robbie they convinced Charlotte to move in with her. Since the apartment was so big, it had three large bedrooms, each with its own bathroom; they decided to find another roommate. And that's how they met Jane.

Jane Preston was truly an angel in every sense of the word. She was a gorgeous blonde with a very sweet nature. At 23, she was a year older than Charlotte. Jane never had a bad thought and always saw the best in people. That made her a bit naive and prone to be taken advantage of. However, it also made others want to protect her as if she was a delicate flower. She went to Georgetown University to complete a two year advanced computer programming certificate. She responded to an ad for a room vacancy and went for an interview with Lizzy and Charlotte. From the moment they met her, they knew that Jane was going to be their perfect roommate.

From the beginning of their friendship, Jane had admitted that she couldn't be trusted to keep confidences. For that reason, Lizzy's status was concealed from her. Apart from this concealment, the three friends became like sisters. Lizzy was charging Jane a reasonable monthly fee for her share of rent and utilities. Lizzy was putting all that money in a special investment account which had been setup by Robbie. Eventually they were going to return it to Jane with the interests and dividends gained all those years.

Lizzy and Charlotte thought that Jane could be a good match for Robbie and tried to set them up. The couple went on a few dates, but very soon discovered that there was no spark; their personalities were too different. Jane was always so sweet, gentle, accommodating and predictable. Robbie wanted a little more independence, wit, and self-confidence. They were better suited as friends so that's how they remained.

Lizzy previously had tried to set up Robbie with Charlotte, but apart from innocent flirting, they seemed to behave like siblings. Lizzy knew it was a lost cause, but she had a faint hope that maybe one day, Charlotte could become a real sister to her.

After her second year at Georgetown University, Charlotte was forced to drop out. She was struggling to keep up with her studies and her full time job as office manager of a lobbying firm near the Nation's Capital. Lizzy tried to persuade her to quit her job; she even offered to pay her schooling and expenses. But Charlotte was too proud to accept, and as she put it, her main goal was to have a good job and this was the field she preferred. This job allowed her to remain in the apartment with her two friends. She promised Lizzy that one day she would go back and complete her degree.

After Jane received her programming certificate, she found employment in the D.C. area as a software designer for an architectural company. She also stayed in the apartment.

This was Lizzy's last year and after graduation she was planning to remain in Georgetown to complete a Law degree also in Finance. Her objective was to find related employment in New York City close to Robbie, or return home to work on BRECO. Those goals began to collapse that horrible day at the mall when she met Charles Bingley's friend.

Charles Bingley had a Law degree and an MBA from Georgetown University and worked in Darcy's company in Washington D.C. The Bingley siblings were raised by upper middle class parents from Maine. They gave their children, those who wanted it, the best education money could buy.

At 28 years of age, Charles was a very friendly guy always with a sunny character. He was very generous and had a magnetic personality which made others like him almost immediately. This served him well in his life and career. An idealist at heart, in many occasions he had fancied to have found the woman of his dreams, only to be disappointed by them. He had seen Jane one day during lunch in a restaurant, and fell in love from the moment he saw her. Jane noticed his look and liked him too. Charles wanted to introduce himself but he was tongue tied in her presence. He had lost hope to ever see her again until that glorious day at the mall.

Louisa, at 30, was the oldest Bingley sibling. She became a dentist and married her high school sweetheart, James Hurst, an ophthalmologist. She was pregnant for the first time and they were looking forward to having their own family.

From an early age, Caroline Bingley, 23, had shown an innate maliciousness and a strong dislike for hard work. She had always been attractive and very popular. People liked her because she had a strong personality and was very stylish. Accordingly, she was always considered to be one of the coolest girls in school.

For a long time she had decided that with her great beauty, remarkable talents, awesome personality, and fashionable looks, she would have no trouble finding a rich husband to help her achieve her goal to be the perfect high society wife. With this objective in mind, she decided school wasn't important and instead focused her energy on learning to play the role of a rich wife as she understood it.

She learned to sing and play the piano. She played golf, tennis... she even went skiing once. She wasn't prodigious, but was acceptable. What she lacked in technique, though, was more than exceeded in style and appearance. She developed an air of superiority, hauteur and elegance. Her brother's connections allowed her to mingle with people of the highest circles in Washington D.C. and she learned to behave like them. Her biggest catch was going to be Charles' best friend, Will Darcy.

William F. Darcy, 28, had more in common with Lizzy than with anyone else in his small circle of acquaintances. He also came from wealth and privilege. He lived with his mother and sister in a big mansion near the Capitol. His father died when he was a junior at Georgetown, leaving him as the heir of an extensive estate with properties in the U.S. and Great Britain, and the owner of a successful business consulting company headquartered in Washington D.C.

The firm's principal vice president took over management until Darcy completed his Law Degree and passed his bar exam. Upon getting the command of the firm, at the tender age of 25, Darcy became the Chairman and Chief Executive Officer of Darcy Enterprises. His first decision was to hire his longtime friend and college partner, Charles Bingley, as his Chief Operating Officer.

Darcy immediately applied his innovative ideas, business acumen, and steadfast leadership. Charles contributed his effective marketing strategies and power broker skills. Together with a hardworking and very efficient staff, in just three years they expanded the firm to achieve a much higher degree of success than it had ever seen. This success, combined with his blue-blooded origin, allowed him to develop a strong sense of self importance and superiority that went to his head.

Although he was convinced that Caroline was not the sort of wife he had envisioned for himself, he had decided that maybe she wouldn't be so bad. At least he would have a beautiful wife who would know how to behave in his high society circles. Caroline was under the impression that it was a matter of time before Darcy would propose to her. In the meantime, she was more than happy to assist him in keeping all potential rivals away from him.

Darcy was very reluctant to make her an offer, because deep inside he had a lingering desire to find his perfect match -a woman he could both respect and love with passion. So far he hadn't found that woman and he was leaning towards choosing Caroline; until that humiliating day at the Mall.

When Darcy realized that Lizzy had overheard him, he was angry with her for using his own words to embarrass him. After Charlotte's angry outburst and Charles' rebuke, he felt ashamed of himself. Initially he had believed that his statements were truthful and honest. He abhorred disguise and everything he said was in a spirit of frankness. His opinion changed very quickly when Lizzy was no longer just a plain, foolish girl with pretty eyes, but a senior in no other place than Georgetown University.

Upon careful observation, he noticed that her face was indeed very beautiful, her nose well proportioned, her lips very sensual, her skin soft and rosy, and her shapely body perfectly symmetric in every way. But when he observed her angry eyes, her fiery, dancing eyes, he was enchanted with the intensity and the light brown coloring emanating from them. As he continued his observation, he was amazed at how his first impression had shifted so much in such a short time; from contempt and condescension, to anger, respect, and finally, sheer admiration.

After Charles advised him to marry his sister, Darcy was filled with disgust -mostly with himself. He realized that he had behaved just like Caroline and very contrary to the principles that had been instilled in him by his parents all his life. For the first time in many years he allowed some feelings that were dormant, to come out through his subconscious mind and make an appearance into reality. They made him feel so uncomfortable that he quickly returned them to their long hibernation.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03 - The One World Youth Project

When Lizzy tried on the pretty blouse she had purchased at , she loved how it felt and how it fit her. She admired it in the mirror; the display of rainbow colors emanating from the threads was surreal! What a shame, since she knew she would never wear it because of all the painful reminders it came with. She bit her lower lip, and with a look of resignation, tossed it in the trash.

Charlotte found it the next day, rescued it, and stored it in her room, hiding it from her friend. She was sure that one day Lizzy was going to be able to look back and not feel so strongly about the whole situation. She needed to develop a thicker skin to continue her road to independence. One day, a very special day, Lizzy would proudly wear this top!

She was amazed at how ideal her friend's life had been up to that day. _'Poor Lizzy, you go thru life for 21 years and never hear a single negative remark uttered against you, and all of a sudden you get an onslaught of criticisms and insults from that pair of lowlifes! What a sheltered existence you've had, my dear friend. No wonder you wanted to escape. You wanted to experience life; but not like that. It's not fair. Oh, how I despise those two!'_

The only positive aspect of this ordeal, even if it was painful at that moment, was that those people could be of great help to Lizzy. Their mutual interactions could assist in strengthening her character. She just had to make sure they wouldn't hurt her or she would have to find a way to cut all ties with them; although with Jane's budding romance, that could be a little difficult to accomplish.

Lizzy's father had called Charlotte worried about his daughter. He told her he was about to come, or even worse, send Robbie to deal with those scoundrels. Charlotte assured him that they were harmless, just a couple of snobs. He calmed down and agreed with her that this was a good opportunity for Lizzy to grow emotionally. He backed off, allowing Lizzy to handle the pair herself, and trusted Charlotte to protect her.

What Charlotte didn't know was that the whole party had already been thoroughly researched by Mr. Benes. Darcy was a rich, successful, and aristocratic gentleman from a fine family. Being a businessman himself, he couldn't help but admire the quick and notable turnaround Darcy had achieved in his father's business. He gave him credit for his accomplishments, but was disappointed to learn how he had allowed that success to transform him into the insensitive, arrogant blackguard he seemed to have become.

The Bingleys and the Hursts were respectable people as well. It seemed to be a good opportunity for Lizzy to interact with hostile characters in a relatively safe environment. The only damage they could do to her would be emotional.

He was worried, but he also acknowledged that his princess needed more opportunities like this to develop her personality and become more mature. Besides, isn't that what she desired when she asked to move away from her family? She was getting what she wanted. He would monitor closely in the background and allow Charlotte to keep him updated.

The following Saturday morning, Lizzy was working at Bell Multicultural High School. Bell Multicultural was a progressive public school in Northwest Washington DC, intended for low income minority students. Lizzy was a member of the One World Youth Project, OWYP.

The OWYP was a program sponsored by Georgetown University that prepared volunteer students to teach middle and high school children in the local community. Their aim was to promote learning about different cultures and create awareness of global challenges; they used local maps to help the children learn facts about their own community, and also combined classroom instruction with meaningful community service. In addition, they connected the local students with other OWYP students in other parts of the world.

As a Project Manager Fellow for OWYP, Lizzy was leading a team of Georgetown University students that were offering their teaching services in this school.

That Saturday, Lizzy and her staff had organized a career day. They had invited a number of Georgetown alumni to talk to the high school students about their jobs and how their own school and college choices helped improve their opportunities for employment in their chosen fields.

Jane accompanied Lizzy that morning as she was an alumna from Georgetown. Unbeknownst to Lizzy, Jane mentioned it to Charles and he told Darcy. Charles liked the idea. He saw it as a great opportunity to do some good for the community. Darcy reluctantly agreed. He was a philanthropist, but he preferred to donate money through his foundation and let others handle the personal interactions.

Darcy couldn't deny that he accepted mainly because he was a little curious to see Lizzy again. He wanted to prove to himself that despite the fact that she was a senior at Georgetown, she was still an immature airhead. The incident with the blouse proved it.

And she wasn't even that pretty; all he remembered was a pair of fine eyes and no other outstanding feature. He wasn't thinking straight that day; the mortification he was experiencing when he was examining her was enough to cloud his typically sharp discernment. Today he was prepared to assess her with impartiality.

The two friends arrived at the school gym and sat next to a lawyer friend. Lizzy was at the podium addressing the students and alumni.

"It is our purpose to help you learn about a variety of career possibilities available to you. We have separated our guests according to their profession; there are ten different careers represented here today. We want you to visit them all because even if you already have a preference, you never know what surprises may await you in other career areas. We want you to be exposed to all the vocations we have here."

Monica, Lizzy's favorite student blurted out. "But I want to stay with the lawyers the whole time!"

Lizzy rolled her eyes, smiled, and challenged her. "And why is that Monica? I didn't know you wanted to be a lawyer."

"Did you see how cute they are?"

Everyone laughed and Lizzy looked to where Monica was pointing. Charles waved and Lizzy smiled at him. She then locked eyes with Darcy, who was looking straight at her. She almost blushed, but quickly broke eye contact and composed herself.

"Monica, you know I want the best for you and I want you to be exposed to as many career options as possible. Besides, remember my favorite motto..."

All the students chanted in unison with Lizzy.

"Never judge a book by its cover!"

Lizzy smiled triumphantly and added. "I want you to start exploring, pick their brains, ask lots of questions, but only related to their careers. And more importantly, this is not a Career Fair, so please; don't ask them for a job. Our gracious Hoya alumni are here because they care about you. They want to share their experiences and give you valuable advice. Please don't make them uncomfortable. Do you promise?"

They all responded, "We promise Lizzy!"

"Great! One more detail before we begin. The students in our partner classroom in Asunción, Paraguay also have a career day today in their school. Next week we will share our experiences and the knowledge we've acquired today with them, and they will do the same with us. So, you now have the responsibility to learn as much as you can for yourselves and for your friends down south. Let's give all our friendly Hoyas a big round of applause!" Pumping her fist, she finished with ... "Let's get started!"

While Lizzy was talking, Darcy was fixated on her. He quickly realized that he had been absolutely wrong! He was very impressed with her communication skills, her excellent diction, her poise in front of the microphone, and the pleasant rapport she had established with the students. She also looked so captivating! A dark green sheath dress with contrast piping enhanced her slim waist, ending on her knees, showing her shapely legs. Her brown curls were properly constricted in the back of her head with a pretty flowery patterned hair tie. Every smile brought a rosy glow to her lovely face. And those dazzling eyes of her were shaking his interior! There was no doubt; she was absolutely, undeniably, gorgeous!

He couldn't believe this was the same airhead he thought he had seen the first time he had set eyes on her. She was perfection by definition! She only had one big flaw, but she couldn't help it.

As the event was taking place, Lizzy kept roaming among all the groups making sure everything was running smoothly. She avoided the group with the lawyers, asking a member of her staff to provide refreshments and other necessities to that group, so she wouldn't have to be involved herself. The career day was a success. At the conclusion, Lizzy again addressed the whole group to thank the alumni and coordinate the end of day activities.

When they were done, Jane came up to Lizzy with Charles and Darcy. Charles told her, "Lizzy, I want to congratulate you for a fine organization and for the success of this career day. I haven't had this much fun and as much satisfaction in a long time. The students behaved admirably; they kept their promise to you. This school must be very proud to have your mentoring services."

"Thank you Charles, you're too kind. Our students are great and I have an excellent team. I want to thank you all again for taking the time to talk to our students. They have learned a lot today and hopefully they will be inspired to achieve their dreams." With a grin, she added, "they also enjoyed not having to attend their regular classes."

Darcy was again staring at Lizzy with his serious, penetrating expression as if he was scrutinizing her. He made her feel very uncomfortable. Had she known the real reason for his stare, her feelings would have been completely different. He was hypnotized by her bewitching eyes while her dislike for him was growing.

Jane interrupted their contrasting thoughts. "Lizzy, the guys claim that they have worked very hard today and are very hungry. They are going to Hill Country Barbecue Market and want to invite us. I told them how much you love their barbecue ribs and their amazing banana pudding. What do you say? Shall we go with them?"

Lizzy's stomach grumbled at the mention of Hill Country. For a moment she considered it; but only for a very tiny moment. She couldn't be in such close proximity with that despicable man. It would almost be like being in a double date; that will never happen! Even if he was so handsome. _'What? Why did I think that! Forget it! He's a horrible man! He's not so handsome after all.'_

She gave him credit for being gracious to come that day. Although, he probably allowed Charles to drag him there to gain some acknowledgment for himself or his company. The blatantly disapproving way he was looking at her was almost offensive. She had to get away.

"Thank you very much for the invitation but I already promised my staff that I would go to lunch with them after our activity. Goodbye." She moved away before Jane could call her on her lie, since they had previously planned to have lunch together that day. Jane knew that Lizzy was upset, so she didn't go after her. They left shortly after that. Lizzy remained at the school and when she was sure Jane was gone, she invited Monica to have lunch with her.

Monica Carter was an African American high school senior who, after a rocky start, had become like a sister to Lizzy, practically from the beginning of her association with OWYP at Bell Multicultural.

If it hadn't been for Lizzy's active involvement with her, Monica would probably have ended up as a pregnant teen, doing drugs, or even worse. Her mother was almost never around; she had to work two full-time jobs to support her three children. Monica and her two younger brothers were left pretty much to themselves with no respectable influences around.

Monica's father was a good man who loved his family very much. U.S. Army Captain, Joseph Carter, served two tours in Iraq. Ten years ago he was on his second tour. It was a very dangerous time for the coalition armies as the Iraqi insurgency was at its peak. Captain Carter was driving a Humvee while commanding a convoy mission to escort a dignitary along the streets of Fallujah. An Improvised Explosive Device had been placed in a stretch of the road; he couldn't avoid it. The IED immobilized the armored vehicle.

There were two conflicting versions of what happened next. According to a trooper from his unit who was on the scene, Captain Carter was escorting his men out when a rocket-propelled grenade exploded next to him ending his heroic life. A soldier from another unit who was also on the scene, claimed to have seen Captain Carter cowardly run and hide behind a building before the grenade exploded, killing three of his men. Everything happened so fast and the subsequent chaos added to the confusion of the troopers.

Captain Carter disappeared and no part of his body was ever recovered. The Army listed him as AWOL (Absent Without Leave). He was classified as a deserter. For that reason, his family couldn't receive a death gratuity or any type of surviving family pension.

Monica was seven years old at the time, her twin brothers were two. Captain Carter didn't leave much to support his family. Ten years later he was pretty much forgotten. The only reminders were a picture of him in his military uniform and an Army Medal of Honor, both displayed on the wall of their tiny apartment in Columbia Heights. He had earned the Medal of Honor in his first tour, in a military operation in Bagdad. Thanks to his extraordinary marksmanship, he saved his unit by taking down a pair of insurgent snipers hidden on a roof that were targeting his men, and then he lead them to safety.

When Monica told Lizzy the whole story of Captain Carter, she applied to her father. Mr. Benes hired a team of investigators to find out the true details about that fateful day in Iraq and to try to recover his remains. Three years later they were still investigating but hadn't been able to shed light on the mystery. After two long years battling in court with the US Government, the investigators were finally allowed to go to Iraq. At that moment they were in Fallujah trying to interview the locals, looking for more clues.

Lizzy had offered Mrs. Carter assistance with paying the expenses of the household so she wouldn't have to work so much. Lizzy even offered to buy them a house away from the projects, but Mrs. Carter was very proud; she would not accept charity. Besides, she wanted her children to grow up in the same neighborhood where she and her husband grew up.

If nothing else, at least Mrs. Thomas allowed Lizzy to assist her daughter. With Mr. Benes' help, Lizzy found Monica a part time job as a receptionist in a hotel and she also became her tutor and mentor. Monica displayed great intelligence and maturity. With the support from her "big" sister, Monica thrived and was on her way to university. Monica also taught Lizzy some street smarts that became invaluable to her.

"Lizzy, I got paid yesterday and have a few extra bucks. Lunch is on me, what do you feel like eating?"

_'Barbecue Ribs and banana pudding!,'_ Lizzie immediately thought. "I feel like having a hearty sandwich. I know this little sandwich shop in a corner in Shaw, SUNdeVICH. They make the most delicious sandwiches!"

Monica liked the idea. "I can go for that! Let's eat!"

They got in Lizzy's car. On the way, Monica became a little playful and decided to tease her friend. "Lizzy, I think you have an admirer."

Lizzy smiled at her astute friend. "What are you saying child? Who is my admirer? Should I be flattered or disgraced?"

"You should be very proud my girl. He is the best looking guy I've ever seen, and he couldn't keep his eyes off of you all day! And he's a lawyer, how do you like that?"

The two friends were always teasing each other. But this time Lizzy wasn't in the mood for that. "I hope you are not talking about the robot that was accompanying Jane's boyfriend! You're very funny Monique!"

"No Lizzy, I'm not joking, he was goosin you! Sometimes he seemed to be spaced out and didn't take part in the discussions. He was hypnotized by your beauty!"

Lizzy immediately protested. "He wasn't goosin me at all! By the way, what does that mean?"

Monica laughed. "You know, he was sweatin you, staring at you as if he wanted to take you home and…"

Lizzy rolled her eyes and looked seriously at her younger friend for a brief moment before returning her eyes to the road. "You are mistaken my child, and I will tell you why. First of all, he was amazed that a dim-witted Puerto Rican girl could be in charge of such a splendid event. Second, he was finding more faults in me in his stuck-up mind; you should have heard the horrible way he insulted me the first time he saw me. And third, he came to the career fair to get some type of recognition for himself. He hated every minute he was there and was looking for a way to escape. That's why he was spaced out, he wanted to leave! There, are you satisfied?"

Monica sank in her seat and sighed, "I don't know Lizzy, I think those looks were pure and unadulterated admiration! I still believe he has the hots for you, my girl!"

Lizzy was feeling very uncomfortable and decided to stop the nonsense from her friend with her customary humor. "Pure and unadulterated! That's a redundancy Monica, and you know how I feel about redundancies! I don't like them and I hate them! Please, just stop talking about that man or I'll kick you out of my car! You know I will!"

"We both know you never would Lizzy! But I'll stop talking about your sexy hunk if it bothers you."

"Thank you meanie! Now let's talk about SUNdeVICH. Since you're paying, I'm ordering the most expensive and delicious sandwich they have; the Buenos Aires. Oh, I can taste that chimichurri sauce! And the sautéed onions! I'm also having a side of Russian salad, and a whoopie pie, and..."

When Lizzy returned to the apartment later that night, Jane was out again with Charles. She left some banana pudding for Lizzy but it remained untouched. Jane knew that Lizzy was upset with her for bringing Darcy to the school. Though it was Charles who had invited his friend, she preferred not to argue the point. After a couple of days they forgot about it and went on like always without mentioning the subject. Jane was very happy with her flourishing romance with Charles. She even liked Will; he was always attentive and polite. After a few interactions, she found Caroline to be agreeable and very friendly. Jane took very good care not to bring up anything about her new friends in front of Lizzy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04 - The Meridian Ball Part 1

It was a Thursday evening in the apartment at Longbourn, and Charlotte was amusing herself by watching a smiling Lizzy finish the last touches on her task of cleaning the kitchen. Lizzy looked like the stereotypical housewife of many decades ago; she was wearing a hair net, a flowery apron, rubber gloves, and a white cherry sun dress. Charlotte always enjoyed the spectacle that was her friend doing something so alien to her.

"You look like one of the Stepford wives. I love the dress you use to do your cleaning; your husband must be so proud!"

Lizzy replied in high spirits, "I'm always prepared. I have to look pretty for my Stepford husband the moment he returns home from his hard work at the Stepford firm. He's having an important meeting today at the Stepford men's club with all the Stepford boys."

"Ha-ha. If your father could see you now he would surely have my head on a platter!" She tried to imitate Mr. Benes' accent, "'Charlotte, what have you done to my princess?' He-he-he! And poor Mrs. Hill would get a heart attack if she could see you working in the kitchen."

Jane interrupted their fun when she arrived after having a dinner date with Charles. She was in a cheerful mood, but then she saw Lizzy and became a little apprehensive. She decided to go ahead and tell them the good news anyway.

"I'm so happy; Charles invited us to this year's White-Meyer Dinner and Meridian Ball next Friday. Will is a member of the White-Meyer Circle and he has ten tickets. He never goes but this year he decided to attend. Even though he's going to be there with Caroline, Charles promised they won't upset you Lizzy. I'm too shy to go by myself; I need both of you for support. We will have lots of fun; there will be so many people! Will you come with us, pretty please Lizzy?"

Charlotte exclaimed, "Wow, this is great news! The Meridian Ball is one of the most important social events in DC; there will be so many VIPs in attendance! We will be delighted to go! What do you say, Lizzy?"

Lizzy was immediately roused to anger and responded forcefully. "Not in a million years! Enjoy your dance but don't include me because I won't go near those two for all the treasures in the world!" She went to her room and slammed the door. Charlotte smiled and gave a visibly distressed Jane a hug.

"This is a perfect opportunity. Lizzy will go to this dance. She has to go! It'll be good for her. Don't worry honey; you did a good thing tonight. Let's give her a few minutes to cool off and I'll go talk to her. I promise you she'll change her mind and we'll have ourselves a Ball!"

The door wasn't locked; that was a good sign. The hair net, apron and gloves were on the bed. Lizzy was standing on her balcony, with a serene expression in her face, taking in the view of Longbourn Park and the forest behind it. The trees were reflected in the full moon.

It was early October and the greenery was slightly changing to the brown, yellow, red and golden colors of the fall season. This was one of Lizzy's favorite times of the year. Her regular morning jogs acquired more significance with all the changes she relished discovering in her favorite paths.

Charlotte knew Lizzy so well by now. And Lizzy was aware that she couldn't fool her friend this time. "I know what you're thinking Charlotte, and I agree with you one hundred percent. I will go to this Ball and we will have a great time. And I won't let these people affect me again! There, are you happy now?"

Charlotte was elated! She moved closer and gave Lizzy a big hug. "Grasshopper, you are ready now! It is time!" She took a couple of steps back, extended both arms forward and tensed them as if she was carrying a heavy object within her forearms. With a grave voice she said, "You finally snatched the pebble from my hand, it is time for you to leave the temple; go lift that heavy burning dragon bowl, tattoo your arms, and disappear into the sunset." Lizzy chuckled and both friends bursted into a hearty laugh.

Charlotte was replaying a scene from an old TV series from the seventies, Kung Fu, in which a young Chinese boy grew up in a Shaolin monastery where he became a priest and a martial arts expert. After killing the emperor's nephew to avenge his master's death, he escaped to America where he had many adventures in the old west. Lizzy's father was a big fan and they used to watch it all the time at home. Lizzy brought the series to the apartment and had asked her friends to watch it with her. Initially they were reluctant, especially Jane. She thought it was just a martial arts-slash-cowboys type of show. But when they began to appreciate the Taoist teachings, especially from lovable blind Master Po and wise Master Kan, they tolerated it and from time to time they would watch it with Lizzy.

"Guess what Charlotte? I already had planned to go to this Ball. Robbie invited me last week. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, I was still upset with the whole situation and wanted to go with Robbie just to feel special again. But now I realize that I'm letting these people affect me and I promise myself that I won't let them do that to me again. Caroline is just a mean ol' witch. I have this picture in my mind of her in green, with a broom and a large pointy hat. Darcy is a handsome prince from the dark side. He attracts young ladies and smashes them alive."

They shared a laugh and Charlotte responded. "Your descriptions seem very appropriate, but I suggest one small change, what about a mean ol' Orange Witch! Do you remember her ugly fancy top of that color? That was horrible! Talk about good taste!"

And with a mischievous grin she continued, "So you think Darcy is a handsome prince? Am I sensing a change of heart? Do you think he could redeem himself to you? I think I heard something about your Career Day at Bell…"

This comment disconcerted Lizzy, but Charlotte just grinned at her. Lizzy shuddered and said, "I don't know why I said that. I may safely promise you never to compliment that man again! Let's just say that he's an ogre that kills everyone in his path with his dreadful vibes. Please, I don't want to hear any more jokes about those two; I'm about to be sick just thinking of them!"

"Ok Lizzy, but always remember, together they are the WC!" Lizzy smiled and soon after they were happily engaged in conversation about the upcoming Ball.

Jane was feeling remorseful about the whole idea, but then she heard the laughter from her two friends and knew it was going to be ok. Even though she felt as part of the group, she knew there was a special bond between Lizzy and Charlotte. Sometimes she felt left out, but she was so sweet, good natured and discreet, that she would never say anything about it to her friends.

Charlotte called Jane to Lizzy's room and the three of them happily occupied themselves with talk about the dresses they were going to wear and how much fun they were going to have. They took special care not to mention a certain couple and they had a great time the rest of the night.

Jane and Charlotte went to a local boutique to purchase new dresses, while Lizzy had hers custom made by her fashion designer from New York City, Ms. Amelia Hart. Caroline practically worshipped Ms. Hart, but she could never get an appointment with her, because the talented designer had a very exclusive clientele, mostly very wealthy women and a few well respected celebrities.

Ms. Hart was fond of Lizzy; they had known each other since Lizzy's first visit to the couturier many years ago with her mother. Ms. Hart was a very good friend of Mrs. Benes and promised her to take good care of Lizzy, and she did. Lizzy didn't request her services very often; only when Robbie invited her to formal dances, galas, and other activities in New York City. In those occasions, she would allow the brilliant dressmaker to design and prepare her clothes and all her accessories.

The day of the Ball, Charles rented a limousine and offered to pick up everyone. Caroline, wanting to spend as little time as possible with the inferior girls, and assuming Darcy was of the same mind, persuaded the Hursts to go in a separate car. But Darcy defeated Caroline's expectations when, at the last minute, he left with her brother in the limo.

Darcy was impressed with Longbourn Apartment Complex. "This seems to be a very expensive building. I wonder how they can afford to live here."

Charles said, "They're renting a very large apartment in the top floor. I know that Charlotte and Jane have good jobs, but I don't know how Lizzy can afford to pay her share. That's her car there."

Darcy admired the convertible. "Nice set of wheels. I can think of only one way she can afford all this, many scholarships and more loans. She must have a large amount of debt."

"You are speculating about something totally unknown to you, didn't that get you in trouble before? What if her family is wealthy or at least affluent enough to afford sending her to Georgetown in style? She seems to deserve it."

For some mysterious reason, Darcy was skeptical. He was deep in thought when they entered the nice reception area and during the elevator ride. "You could be right about her, but somehow I doubt it; though I agree without reservation that she deserves it."

"Why would you doubt it? Do you know something about Lizzy that I don't? Or is it your supposed expertise in judging others? If I were you…"

Charles couldn't continue the conversation because he lost the power of speech when the door of the apartment opened, and out came his angel in all her splendor. As Charlotte had told Jane, no matter what she would wear, with her ethereal beauty, Charles would fall head over heels for her.

While keeping his eyes fixed on Jane, and in an effort at civility he exclaimed, "You both look so gorgeous! I will be the envy of every gentleman in the entire DC area tonight!"

Charlotte laughed and said, "Thank you for including me Charles, although I believe you haven't looked at anyone but Jane."

The couple blushed. Charlotte noticed that Darcy was surreptitiously glancing at the apartment, searching for something, or perhaps for someone. She had an idea and whispered it to Jane. "Let's not tell them that Robbie is Lizzy's brother, just for a little while." Jane smiled and nodded.

Charlotte said, "Lizzy is going with her date to a dinner hosted by the Spanish Ambassador. They'll meet us afterwards at the Ball. By the way, he had invited her before you had mentioned it to Jane."

Darcy flinched, but quickly recovered and returned to his stoic demeanor. Charlotte noticed his reaction and gave herself a secret hooray. Charles was genuinely happy for Lizzy. "Good for her! Ok, let's get going because I'm starving!"

After the elegant and plentiful White-Meyer Dinner, they moved to the Meridian Ball area and sat down at their table. Charles took Jane to the dance floor followed by James and Louisa a little later. Darcy remained at the table with Caroline and Charlotte.

"Will, do you want to dance?"

"Not now Caroline, maybe later."

This was a normal conversation between the couple, but tonight Darcy was quieter than usual. Caroline sensed that there was something bothering him. The three of them sat quietly until a gentleman whisked Charlotte to the dance floor and only Darcy and Caroline were left at the table.

"Will, why don't you want to dance? Please, let's dance, even one dance, please?"

"No Caroline, I don't want to dance now. Excuse me; I have to go to the restroom."

When Darcy returned to the table, Caroline was dancing with another gentleman. Darcy felt relieved and sat down with a frown. _'Where is she? And who is her date? Is he her boyfriend? I thought she was unattached. But what do I know? I don't know anything about her, besides the fact that she's so beautiful and has the most amazing eyes.' _He couldn't get the image of Lizzy's bright eyes off of his mind. And he had been looking forward to tonight.

Darcy despised coming to these kinds of affairs, where most women would throw themselves at him, in order to gain his attention. For many years he had been using Caroline to shield him, but tonight his feelings were pointing in a different direction. Rather than being a shy or antisocial person, he was mostly reserved, dignified and very private. Although he allowed himself to be an emotional person, he usually refrained from showing his feelings to avoid raising expectations from others, especially women.

No one suspected, and if anyone did, he wouldn't admit it; that the only inducement for him accepting to come to this Ball and inviting the others, was so that he could see her again.

The first thing he was going to do was apologize for his unfortunate comments and tell her that he thought very highly of her. He didn't care anymore that she was a poor student with refined tastes. Maybe her plans were to start working right away to pay all her heavy loans. _'Here I am again, speculating about something I don't know.'_ Charlotte's information had changed everything. She was with someone. This wasn't going according to plan.

After the first dance set they all sat back at the table. A little while later Lizzy arrived with her date. Caroline gasped when she saw her and the handsome man standing with his arm on her shoulder.

"Hi all, sorry we're late, we have been detained talking to some of Robbie's friends in this place. I forgot he knew so many people in DC!"

Robbie saw his friends and called up to them. "Charlotte, Jane, would you both come here and give me a hug?"

They complied very happily and after that, Charlotte made the introductions. Lizzy realized Charlotte hadn't mentioned that Robbie was her brother and caught on right away and also liked the idea. She whispered it to her brother.

Robbie smiled and decided to go along with it. Lizzy seemed to be reluctant to talk about this particular group of people and he was a little concerned. But Jane and Charlotte's presence reassured him. Lizzy had saved him in many occasions from fortune hunters and other persistent ladies, _'Therefore, it's time to gratify my little sister for one night.'_

Darcy was dying of thirst in the middle of the desert when a mirage appeared before his eyes. Water! The lifesaving oasis was adorned with a resplendent ball gown.

The elegant and refined gown was dark blue with small studded diamonds running diagonally, embracing her lovely figure. It was very refined and elegant but not ostentatious. A collar of pearls graced her lovable neckline, complementing her gold diamond earrings. Her long brown hair had been pulled up into a bun and adorned with a matching gold diamond tiara. A few soft curls were left hanging on the sides of her face which gave Darcy the desire to play with them. She looked like a princess from a fairy tale.

Her enchanting face convinced Darcy that the magical water from the oasis was an elixir from the gods. The natural expression of her lovely features was enhanced by the perfect amount of makeup. Her eyes sparkled even more tonight, but this time it was with happiness. It was evident that she was very pleased with her date, and their closeness was unmistakable.

There was an intangible but distinctive quality surrounding them. Their intimacy was somehow familiar to Darcy, but in that moment he couldn't pinpoint what was about them that gave him this feeling. His extreme jealousy clouded his sound practical judgment. Otherwise, he would have been able to correlate the couple's intimacy with that of his own with his younger sister.

He forced himself to look away and very discreetly shook himself off. Finally, gaining his composure, he could think with his usual hauteur. _'Why would I be jealous? I am THE William F. Darcy! If I wanted I could make her fall in love with me and leave that guy in a heartbeat. I have no doubt about it! But why am I even contemplating that possibility? I can't be with her; she's too inferior for me. There can be nothing serious between us. I have to stop thinking of her! I won't look at her anymore. That's what I'll do! I'm determined!'_

This thought helped him relax, but only for a little while. He found it virtually impossible to uphold his own resolution, quickly returning to his longing and his new found jealousy. The confusion in his mind was eating at him from inside his soul. He was used to being in control, and this feeling of navigating through unchartered waters while drifting aimlessly disconcerted him.

Caroline was completely taken aback. She recognized the quality and style of Lizzy's gown and knew that it certainly was very expensive and sophisticated. She suspected that it had to be from a major fashion designer, but she couldn't fathom how that could be possible. Therefore, she rationalized that Lizzy had altered a normal dress and added the details to make it look so exclusive.

_'No, that dress isn't so refined after all, it's just a run of the mill outfit looking more fashionable that it really is, just like its owner.'_ Lizzy also looked mortifyingly beautiful and elegant. But the most infuriating detail was Lizzy's companion. He was a tall, dignified gentleman, almost as tall, and as handsome as Darcy. _'How can Eliza be with someone like that?'_

They both had an air that gave Caroline the feeling they belonged to high society. But that was impossible, Eliza was a poor, unrefined, bookworm, and in no way she would be able to attract anyone of consequence. Therefore, she conjectured that they were both so second-rate as not to bother with them. They just had the appearance of being more than what they really were, a pair of social climbers trying to pass as something they were not. They were impostors who didn't belong in the Ball. She would have to put them both in the places they deserved. It was unfortunate that she had promised Charles that she would leave Eliza alone. She kept her mouth shut and decided to ignore them, although this resolution would turn up to be almost impossible to maintain.

Lizzy and Robbie were having a pleasant conversation with Jane, Charles and the Hursts. A song began; it was one of Lizzy's and Robbie's favorite jazz dance songs. Robbie took Lizzy's hand saying. "Madam, I believe this is our song, would you like to dance?"

Lizzy smiled and responded, "you don't even have to ask, lead the way my fine gentleman."

This exchange amused everyone, surprised Caroline, and distressed Darcy.

The dance floor was almost empty and the couple decided to use the extra room to their advantage, as they had done for years at home and at parties, to the delight of themselves and enjoyment to their family and friends. The moment they began dancing, everyone knew they were in for a treat. Their movements were very precise and harmonious and they danced with grace and elegance. Everyone at the table was fascinated with the couple's performance. They were glad to see Lizzy looking so beautiful, so well matched, and she was also such a great dancer.

Well, almost everyone shared this sentiment, except for Caroline and Darcy. She was fuming at seeing the spectacle that pair of upstarts was creating. _'Just like her, to call the attention of everyone with such a poor exhibition. Look at how they move, they appear to be good but they are not, they are missing every other step and they are not even in sync. What a pathetic sight.'_

Darcy was flabbergasted. Even if he felt insanely jealous, he couldn't but admire the great performance the pair on the dance floor was delivering. His eyes were fixed on Lizzy and he envied Robbie. _'I wonder how it would feel to have her look at me the way she looks at him!'_

When the dance ended everyone applauded for the couple but they were unaware that it was for them as they kept on dancing. Everyone on the table followed them to the dance floor. Charlotte's new admirer quickly seized her before anyone else could take his precious find. Even Darcy was compelled to dance with Caroline because he felt pity for her efforts to engage him. But all through the dances, Darcy had eyes only for Lizzy, and Caroline felt humiliated.

Robbie noticed Darcy and Caroline staring at his little sister and mentioned it to her. "Parece que mi hermanita tiene un admirador apasionado y una enemiga furiosa." (It seems my little sister has a passionate admirer and a furious enemy.)

When Lizzy looked to where Robbie was indicating, she exclaimed, "Esos dos son unos presumidos que me menospreciaron la primera vez que me vieron." (Those two are snobs who slighted me the first time they saw me.)

"Slighted my Lizzy, did they?"

She smiled at this catchphrase from her favorite miniseries. "You're confusing disdain with admiration, brother. They both think I am an ugly, unrefined, empty-headed, lowly Puerto Rican with nothing to look forward to in my life."

"I find that impossible to believe! They must be blind to think you're anything but regal and extremely gorgeous! And by the way that guy is looking at you; I very much doubt he feels that way. So, since they don't know anything about who you really are, I imagine tonight has been a shock to them. After seeing you look so splendiferous and so luxuriously attired and especially after seeing your very fetching and prosperous looking date, I imagine they must have changed their minds."

"You are ever so funny my big brother. And those fancy words are giving me a headache. We know some people like them in our own circle, here and in the island. They think they are better than everyone else and all the plebeians should be deferential to them and pay homage to their greatness. They are pompous and ridiculous."

Finally she was opening up to him and he was beginning to understand the uneasiness he had noticed in her with this group of people. He knew if he asked directly she would not tell him, so he maintained a sense of humor, even if he was fuming inside. Tonight he would have a long talk with his father. _'I wonder why dad didn't mention this to me; or Charlotte. By the way, Charlotte has been dancing with this fellow all night. I wonder if they are a couple.'_

He went on with his customary banter. "Have you been aggrieved my lady? Any dragons or witches your knight in shining armor must defeat, my fair maiden?" She laughed and he felt satisfied that it probably wasn't so bad after all.

Very sternly but playfully she replied. "Don't you worry my savior; I won't need your services. I know you so well and your first reaction is to go there, beat him up and berate her! But this time you don't have to. The dragon and the witch are just a puffed up couple. You and daddy promised to let me solve my personal problems on my own. As long as it's not going to hurt me, I can take care of myself. Besides, I have Charlotte by my side!"

"Speaking of Charlotte, she's been dancing with that fellow all night long, are they an item now?"

Lizzy gave him a mischievous smile. "Jealous, aren't we? I haven't seen him before and she would have told me if they had any special relationship. So, I believe the gentleman recognized my best friend's beauty and charms and decided to put the moves on her."

Robbie laughed. "I would also put my moves on her, but unfortunately I need to leave soon as I have a meeting with an important client very early in the morning."

"Robbie, I hate you so much! Why didn't you tell me this before? You know I'll be worried about you all night long and tomorrow too. You have to leave now!"

Robbie smiled at his protective little sister. "Don't you worry Sissy Lizzy; the chartered plane is waiting for me at Reagan National. If you stay here long enough, I'll be home before you do. Let's wait until this set ends."

Robbie reflected for a moment and then added, "On second thought, I will take you home and then leave for the airport. That may be best. I don't want to leave you all alone in here with those people."

"Robbie! You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine. Charlotte and Jane are here to keep me company. I want you to go straight to the airport. And you have to call me as soon as you get home!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am. Remember, I am a 21 year old adult! Besides, I'm not in any danger."

"And I want you to never forget, you'll always be my baby sister and it's my job to protect you! Promise you will call me if you need me!"

When the set ended, there was a break in the music and they went to get a drink. They returned to the table and Robbie made the announcement that he had to leave. Lizzy accompanied him to the exit and said goodbye. She then returned to the table and sat by Jane and Charlotte.


End file.
